Hidden Feelings Revealed
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Tigress has feelings for Po and Po has feelings for Tigress. What happens when they admit it to each other? Dedicated to my awesome new friend, KungFuPandaFanatic and all the other Po/Tigress fans. Hope you guys like it!


Got this idea in my head this week and I decided to make a Po/Tigress fic because I've seen many Po/Tigress fics and thought that I should make one. So I hope this impresses KungFuPandaFanatic and a bunch of other Po/Tigress fans everywhere. So, don't chastise me of this for trying.

* * *

><p>Hidden Feelings Revealed<p>

by: Terrell James

Months have passed by after the defeat of Lord Shen back in Gongmen City and Tigress sat down on the Sacred Peach Tree one night while looking at the sky, just thinking about what had happened back when she saw Po being blasted out of Shen's cannon thinking what would've happened if she could've saved him in time because she had hidden feelings for him.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought_

_'Hey, you know this could be something'_

She sighed heavily and whispered to herself, "I wish I could tell you how I really feel about you, Dragon Warrior. From day one, I thought that you wouldn't be one of us, that someone like you shouldn't be a kung-fu master, but I guess I was proven wrong when you defeated Tai Lung and then you almost died when Shen blasted you out of the cannon. And when you defeated him when using inner peace, it's like you really proved yourself to me. Maybe I misjudged you from the beginning, but I can't bring myself to tell you how I really feel about you."

_Cause everything you do in words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

She didn't quite know much of an impact or impression she made on him because of the way he is and it made her feel like her life changed as soon as she and Po became good friends for a while, but there was always that feeling of something special about him that warmed up her cold heart and felt something she never felt before.

She sighed heavily and felt like she was scared to tell Po her feelings about him and said, "Why can't I just look at him and say...'I love you?'"

_So maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_and maybe two is better than on_

_There's so much time_

_to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_So I'm thinking two is better than one_

Back in the bunkhouse, Po kept thinking about how he really feels about Tigress and how he wants to express his feelings for her, but felt really scared about how she'll react. Would she cry? Would she walk away? Would she punch him in the bonkers? All these kinds of thoughts went up into his head as he lays down on the floor, just trying to ease his thoughts in words.

"What can I do to tell her I love her? To show her how much I really care about her." Po asked, worriedly.

_I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

He looks back on the first day he saw her when he was first dubbed as the Dragon Warrior and after he defeated Tai Lung, he looks back on all the things both of them with the Five went through and the events that happened in Gongmen City really solidified how much they really care for each other and he felt as if he should just tell her in person, but his nervousness got the best of him and lets out a heavy sigh and said, "Who am I kidding? I can't face myself to tell her I love her. She could never love someone like me back."

_Cuz when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

Then, he closes his eyes and thinks about what would happen if they're together. He starts thinking of him and her just looking at the view of the valley together under the Sacred Peach Tree in the rain, just embracing each other and ends up kissing. And then, he hears thunder coming out of nowhere and the rain starts pouring out and as he wanders around the bunkhouse, he sees Tigress sitting on the edge of the Peach Tree while the rain pours down.

He takes a deep breath and said, "I can do this. How hard can it be?"

_Well maybe it's true_

_that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one..._

As soon as he walks on the steps of the Peach Tree, it immediately caught Tigress' attention as she turns around and sees Po standing behind her. Both of them stared at each other looking so nervous about what they might say to each other.

"Kinda wet out here tonight, huh?" asked Po.

"I just...felt like getting some air." Tigress replied.

"Yeah, me too."

She sat back down and then he sits down next to her and both of them became silent for a while and Tigress wants to know why he came here for her and she stared at him and Po stared at her and it became a very awkward moment for both of them and soon Tigress became the first one to break the silence.

"What made you come here anyway?"

Po didn't know what to say or even respond about it and he hesitantly said, "I was...just making sure that you needed someone to sort of...get you out of the rain."

"I see."

Po started to become frustrated about telling her how he feels about her and he just couldn't take keeping it in anymore and just groaned softly and said, "It's just too much!"

"What do you mean?"

Po covers his face with his paws and just exhaled sharply and said, "Tigress, there's something I want to tell you, but I'm just too scared to say it!"

"What is it you are trying to say?"

Po sighed softly and responded in a gentle voice, "That...that I love you."

She froze for a second knowing that Po said that he loves her and became really surprised that he held it in, but she didn't want Po to know the same feelings she had for him and whispered, "You do?"

"From day one. I've always loved you. I just...didn't know how to tell you."

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought 'hey'_

Then, out of nowhere, Tigress comes up to him and starts hugging him tightly and Po was immediately surprised when she hugged him...again, only this time, she didn't want to let it go.

"I love you too, Po. It's just hard for me to admit it and I keep my feelings private from everyone else, but I can't help it. I've always loved you as well because you brought me out of a cold place and warmed me up with your goofiness and friendliness that I never felt before. Truth is, I didn't know how to tell you too."

"I guess we both admit how we feel about each other, you know, you and me thinking the same thing. We've been through a lot together since I became the Dragon Warrior and everytime I see you, it's like my favorite crush from the Five, my feelings for you grew stronger."

"Mine too."

_Maybe it's true_

_that i can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

Po hugged her back as well as the rain keeps pouring down on both of them, soaking up their fur and then they looked into each other's eyes and started kissing each other and hugging each other as well.

_And I'm thinking_

_I can't live without you_

_Cause baby, two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_to figure out the rest of my life_

_Well, I've figured out with all that's said and done_

_Two is better than one..._

They broke off the kiss and hug and sat back down as they looked down in the entire Valley of Peace with the lights on and it became a wonderful sight to see. Tigress wrapped her arms around Po and said, "The valley looks so beautiful tonight."

"Yeah...just like you."

She looked at him and smiled at him and responded, "Thank you."

Po puts his arms around her as they look down on the valley together while the rain poured down on both of them..just like he pitcured it as the most perfect moment of his life...with his girlfriend by his side.

_Two is better than one..._

* * *

><p><em>The song was 'Two is Better Than One' from Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift. KungFuPandaFanatic, I hope you like this fic because I know how much you love PoTigress fics and I just thought of one for you. I hope you like this. As well as other Po/Tigress fans, I hope this Po/Tigress fic is the best thing ever. Forgive me if I wasted your time posting this fic for you guys and reading it. Anyways, I hope you like it and tell me what you think of it. If there were something you want me to edit out, let me know and I'll fix it for you. Yeah, I know it's not my best work, but hey at least I tried. Animation Universe 2005 is out!_


End file.
